Riddle, Not Potter
by LiLmZGaNgStAhLaYdEeH
Summary: What if Harry James Potter, aka Cinque Yakamoui Riddle was not a Potter, but a Riddle? The heir of the Dark Lord Voldermort? Instead of attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Cinque attends Durmstrang School of Dark Arts and Sorcery.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, don't sue me please. I give credit to every Harry Potter fanfiction that's A/U, Super Power Harry, or just a plain great story on this site. Sorry, but I've read too many fanfictions to go through the whole site and search them all down. If you see anything that's done before, then tell me who it is and I'll give credit to them, but I don't think I'd plagiarize off of someone without changing it a bit.

A/N: uh.. This is my first ever fanfiction so be nice? and anyone wanna give me tips on this? I'm assuming that you have all read Harry Potter, so I won't bother with the introductions and such...

* * *

**The Bite**

Cinque Yakamoui Riddle was never one to complain about life. He had it all, the money, the power, the friends, the toys, everything. If money and power could to buy it, he had it. Then again, there is one certain thing he never got. Oh yes, he has a father who loves him dearly, but he never knew who his mother was, and if you've ever grown up with one parent, you'd know how he feels. The only thing his father had ever told him about his mother was that she had eyes as big and bright as his own, and he took pride in that.

Cinque has dark pitch black hair that was always seemed to be spiked up and the tips of it were dyed dark green, giving off a sharp, dark look. He wore a diamond snake earing and a matching pendant given to him from his father at the age of one, which is charmed to fit him as he grows. His eyes were piercing green, yet big and bright. If you looked into them long enough, you'd feel as if he were staring into your soul as you helplessly stand in front of him. He had perfectly tanned skin that gave him an exotic look, and his build was that of a perfectly fit 11 year old.

Then there was that one special thing that Cinque found unique about himself, a scar. Not just any scar, but a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. It was given to him in a raid from the Ministry of Magic. His father was having a Death Eater meeting at the time, and young Cinque was being taken care of by Narcissa Malfoy, along with her son, Draco Malfoy. Somehow, the Ministry of Magic was able to find out where their meeting was taking place at that night, and the Aurors attacked. The scar was given to him by the famous James Potter, the biggest supporter of the "Light Side". James Potter fired the Avada Kadavra curse towards him, but somehow it bounced off of him and landed on some other Death Eater. The only thing that showed that the curse had any effect was the scar on his forehead, which stuck out against his tan skin.

Today was a very special day for Cinque because his father was going to take him to Diagon Alley for the first time. Of course he's been to tons of other wizarding places, but they were all in Bulgaria where it's "safe". They were going to Diagon Alley today because Cinque needed some school supplies, and a real wand. Of course, he, Cinque Yakamoui Riddle, already had a wand, for it would be a scandle for the heir of the Dark Lord to not have one, but he needed a real one that would show the extent of his true powers. He needed the best wand, and only Olivanders had those type of wands, well atleast that's what his father had told him the other day. Other than today, Cinque wouldn't be able to travel outside of Bulgaria for a LONG time.

So naturally, Cinque woke up earlier this morning than all the other mornings he woke up on. After Cinque stretched and put on his regular morning workout clothes, he walked down to the grounds of the Riddle Manor, to do his daily morning routine. He took five laps around the Riddle Manor, making sure to keep away form the edge of the forest that surrounded their manor. Father had told him that ever since as long as he could remember, because within those forests lay the most fearsome beast ever introduced to mankind. That was where his father bred his beasts. Cinque slowed down his jog as he reached his starting point. After laying down for a few minutes to catch his breath, Cinque got up and began to summon two practice dummies that his father had made for him. They were always stronger than Cinque no matter what, so he was used to losing.

The dummies took no time to let Cinque prepare as they fired two stunning curses at him, from either side of him, one heading towards his head and the other towards his lower torso. Taking action, Cinque summoned up a shield and rolled out of the way before sending a painful hex back at them. The dummies had dodged out of the way before the hex had come within a feet of them and were already summoning items to throw at him. After a minute of dodging balls or woods, Cinque tried to transform one of the tables comming at him into a lion, but unfortunately for him, he forgot about the dummy behind him and was knocked out by a simple stunning curse and speeding table.

After a few minutes of being nocked out, Cinque finally awoke to reality. Then as Cinque banished the practice dummies into their rightful places in the Riddle Manor, he heard a loud alarm go off. Hearing an alarm go off was very unsual, because if an alarm went off, it meant that one of his father's experiments had gone wrong and they have escaped. His father's charms were always strong enough to withold his experiments, but it seems as if today he had over done his experiment. When Cinque rushed into the halls of Riddle Manor the doors had were ripped open and in stepped in the most frightening thing Cinque had ever seen.

It seems as if his father's most latest experiment was a Dark Elf combined with a Vampire, and he was quite successful in it too. The creature had sharp pointy ears that seemed as pointy as the sharpest thorn in a rose bush, and it had sharp slick teeth like fangs that looked as sharp as his father's katana, which is able to cut into anything. It had long blonde hair that came to it's waist and it's skin was as pale as a ghost. It had a strong build and was 6'0 tall, and it's eyes were pitch black, like that of an endlessly dark night.

As soon as the magnificent creature had laid eyes upon young Cinque, it sprang upon him and pinned him down, in the blink of an eye. To Cinque, it was only a fraction of a second before the beast moved, and pinned him down to the cold stone floor. After it pinned the young heir down, it bent it's own head down, bringing it's own head down to his neck, preparing to have a feast that was long awaited. Cinque didn't have enough time to register the fear that ran through his body before he felt a sharp pain on his neck that could have gave the cruciatus curse a run for it's money. Before Cinque fell into darkness, he heard loud pounding footsteps and the voice of his father, comming to save him.

* * *

As soon as Cinque woke up, he noticed that he was in his room, bandaged up. Then as soon he sat up, he remembered the attack. Before he could do anything though, his father walked into the room. "Good, you're awake." He said while checking his son over. "You shouldn't have gone outside so early in the morning, you're lucky I was there to save you, or else you would have been breakfast. Though there are some side effects of a bite from a vampire, and this one was an Elf slash Vampire." 

Lord Voldemort had the same dark pitch black hair as his son, although his eyes were an eerily blood red color. He always had his hair tied back, unlike Cinque's style of spikes. His build was that of a young middle aged man, although he was around the age of 40. Lord Voldemort, a.k.a Tom Marvolo Riddle was 5'11 and very imtimidating, even to Cinque. After all the rituals his father had to do to get where he was, Cinque wouldn't want to mess with him.

Cinque froze as soon as he heard the word side affects. His mind reeled as he thought about the consequences of having a Vampire bite, or Elf Bite, whatever. _What was going to happen to him? He is still going to get his wand right? He's going to go to Durmstrang right? He read somewhere in his books that some schools didn't accept the dark creatures. Is he counted as a "dark creature" too now that he was bitten by an Elf Vampire?_ These were some of the things that went through youn Cinque's mind.

Sensing his worries, his father put a hand on his shoulder and said calmly,"Don't worry Cinque, you will still be able to attend Durmstrang, I will make sure of that. Now the side effects on the other hand... you just have to see it for yourself." Suddenly his father conjoured a mirror, and when Cinque looked into the mirror, he gasped with surprise. He had pointy ears just as sharp as the monster, and his skin was paler. When his mouth hung open at the site of his ears and skin, he caught a glimpse of his teeth. They were sharp and pointy too! What in the world happened to him?

"Father..." he began, but was lost for words. "Father, what happened to me?"

"Those are the side affects Cinque, but don't fret over them, they actually make you stronger. Go on, stand up and try to run around and lift up some things." At those words Cinque stood up and flexed his arms. He felt a bit dizzy, but other than that, he was okay. Taking his father's advice, Cinque ran all the way across his room, and was surprised to say the least that he did that in less than 5 seconds. His room was quite big too. It was the size of an apartment with 3 rooms. Feeling the powers surge through him, he decided to take his father's other advice and try to lift something. He looked around, ah there it is, the statue of Salazar Slytherin on the right corner of his room. Racing back to the other side, he lifted up the statue, but with a little bit of trouble. "You have to work on those new powers of yours Cinque, so that means more training from now on."

At the thought of more training Cinque groaned inwardly, but put on a mask and nodded. Better to do what father says than to object and get tortured. Oh yes, Cinque has seen what his father does to his followers at meetings, but was lucky enough to never get in trouble. He was usually under an invisibility cloak at the meetings because most of his father's Death Eaters didn't know that he existed, and his father wanted to keep it that way. Only his father's most elite Death Eaters knew he existed, his father had a syndicate of Death Eaters who were always at his side at will. They were the most trustworthy, and powerful, and wizards like that were hard to come by. Altogether there were 13 elites. None of father's regular Death Eaters knew that he had elite Death Eaters, but they were the ones who always got to lead in raids. The elites were also known as: Lucius Malfoy, Rodulphous and Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucas Zabini, Nathan Black, Sherman Snape, Charles Mcnair, Avery Nott, Sung Chang, Marlin Bullistrode, Alexander Parkinson II, William Sylvana, and Blake Quirell.

"Now don't worry, we shall reschedule our visit to Diagon Alley and go tomorrow. School starts in three days you know," and with that his father got up and left him alone in his room. Maybe this new look and powers won't be a bad thing after all...


End file.
